The overall objective is to investigate the physiology and clinical implications of even and odd carbon medium chain fatty acids and triglycerides. Due to the fact that medium chain fats differ distinctly from long chain fats with respect to their mode of transport and metabolism, a systematic basis will be sought for their use in the treatment of malabsorption syndromes and certain lipid transport disorders. An attempt will be made to develop a fat made up of even or odd numbered carbon medium chain fatty acids suitable for parenteral alimentation. The extent of participation of triundecanoin, an odd carbon (C11) intermediate chain fat, in both thoracic duct chylomicron and portal vein free fatty acid transport will be investigated. Animal adipose tissue can be enriched with striking amounts of undecanoate, a potentially glucogenic fatty acid. The concept that adipose tissue cellularity can be increased by feeding of long chain triglycerides has led to the proposition to be tested that feeding diets rich in medium chain fats (such as trioctanoin and tripelargonin which do not form chylomicrons) early in life may diminish the adipocyte potential for hypertrophy and hyperplasia.